Artemis Fowl The Mistake
by TheBlackCoyote
Summary: What do the LEP do when they realise mindwiping Artemis was a mistake?Recomened for swearing and child crulety.
1. Default Chapter

Artemis Fowl: The Mistake

When Artemis woke up he felt strange, he felt as if something was following him. So he looked out the window to see a heat haze. Artemis blinked, and rubbed his eyes…After the lenses that he butler and Juliet found in there eyes, he realized something…

Some one was stalking him, of course it made him very jumpy, everyone at Fowl manner could see that. And when his parents would question him, he would make up some sort of excuse, to leave the table.

What was happening to him? Was he going crazy? No if he was going crazy, he'd be in a mental institute.

Artemis rubbed his temples, and got up; maybe he'd take a walk out side, since no one was up, and so he went alone.

A While Later Haven under Ground

Foaly smiled, time to show everyone Fowls memories he couldn't wait. Thought he didn't know what a mistake it was.

"Everyone come to the presentation room!" Chanted Foaly smiling, and slapping his hands together.

"Foaly this is wrong; I don't think you should do this." Snapped Holly coming into the opps both.

"Orders are Orders Holly." Whispered Foaly silently.

"And who gave those orders?" Snapped Holly even thought she already knew.

"Julius Root." Muttered Foaly, who else? Thought Holly.

"Oww come on Holly its not like he had a bad child hood the kid is rich for godsakes."Snorted Foaly, Holly glared at Foaly.

"Still it's wrong." Muttered Holly walking out of the opps booth, and she knew that Foaly wanted to watch it just as bad as Root did…And everyone else.

"So Holly you going to the presentation?" Questioned Trouble giggly.

"No." Snapped Holly.

"Too bad we all have to go, Roots orders, and he's being so generous in giving us all a raise!" Cheered Trouble.

Holly grunted.

A bride huh? While she will not be going, thought she was wrong, as a huge crowd of LEPrecons came, and carried her into the room… (Dragged into the room by the crowd.


	2. The birth of Artemis Fowl II

Holly reluctantly sat down, as Root came in and, closed the door smirking. Fine how bad could it be anyways? They turned and found a flat screen TV, there was popcorn and everything…Holly glared at Trouble as he helped himself to popcorn.

"What this is the first time, Roots been generous enough to give us a fun time and it's totally free." Smirked Trouble.

Holly glared at him and sighed as Foaly came in…and clapped his hands together.

"I've made it so we can hear what ever there thinking…and I made it so no one can disturb us…so no one gets out tell the thing is done." Smirked Foaly, Holly glared at him and he smirked…Boy if Artemis got his memories back, he was sure going to get it…if he ever found out about this…

Foaly put in the disk and sat down in a chair in the front…

When they saw Artemis, they blinked; Artemis was small, smaller than normally babies and looked like he had a hard time breathing… His hair was wet and sticky, his blue eyes showed pain…But most of all innocence…They accepected him to be cruel form the begging. The doctor bit his lip…

"Mrs. Fowl we think there's something wrong with you new boy, we have to run tests on him." Whispered the doctor, by the look on Mrs. Fowl face the doctor gently walked into the operation room as she fainted…

They gasped…Fowl could have died…But they new he made it but everyone's eyes seemed to stay on the screen, and look worried…Even Root shifted un easily. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

The doctors operated on Artemis for a little while…And than they were done…The tired doctor maid his way over to Mrs. Fowl holding Artemis gently in his arms.

"He maid it." Smiled the doctor looking down on Mrs.Fowl.Bo that was close…lucky little guy…Thought the doctor.

Mrs. Fowl smiled and gently took her baby from the doctor…She studied him and smiled...My baby…he's so beautiful…She thought as the door opened…

Mr. Fowl stepped into the room…Let's get this over with…weres the kid. Thought Mr. Fowl walking over to Mrs. Fowl…he studied Artemis and frowned…his kid was a runt…Thought Mr. Fowl.

"Anything wrong?" Questioned Mrs. Fowl.

"No." Mr. Fowl thought…Of course there was something wrong his kid was a runt!Hey wait maybe this kid wasn't even his…Everyone gasped…Artemis looked exactly like his father what was he getting at?

"You're lucky, he survived…Many don't he's a fighter that one." Smiled the doctor…

Artemis glared at the doctor…LUCKY? LUCKY? What was lucky about having a runt…the kid couldn't even stand let alone fight…Thought Artemis glaring at his son. Everyone was silent now…

Artemis eyes were filled with warmth as he made a little squeaky noise…Look his eyes there filled with warmth, while that would soon change. Thought Mr. Fowl as he smiled…Mrs. Fowl smiled back …everyone started whispering…

"So what are we going to name him?" Questioned Mrs. Fowl.

"Hm…" How RUNT, RUNT, RUNT! Thought Mr. Fowl glaring at his son. Everyone went quite…

"How about Artemis?"Questioned Mrs. Fowl.

"Yes." That runt doesn't even deserve the name Artemis.Thought Artemis.

"Ahh….Did you order the Butler for Artemis?"Questioned Mrs. Fowl.

"I already did…"Thought he's going to need two of them because of his size……..Runt. Thought Mr. Fowl.

"While bring him in." Grumbled Mrs. Fowl, Mr. Fowl opened the door.

"Come on in, and meet your charge." Grumbled Mr. Fowl. Some charge he's not even half the size I was. Thought Artemis I. By this time everyone was ignoring Mr. Fowl.

"Yes Master Fowl." Was all that Butler said before entering the room…Butler looked at his charge, and strangely the kid looked back his stare was strong…This kid is special…Thought Butler staring at his charge as he snuggled closer to his mother…

Now his kid's a scardy cat…Thought Mr. Fowl. By this time everyone in the room hated Mr. Fowl.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What do you think?REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW I UPDATED THE OLD CHATER!


	3. Poor Arty

Authors Notes: What do you think:)

End of Author Notes.

Year one:

Mrs. Fowl was in one of there many living rooms they had… She was talking on the phone. And Mr. Fowl was reading the newspaper.

Artemis looked up at Butler, he was standing still like a board…Butler was a little scary…But he knew that he would never hurt him. Mrs. Fowl walked into the room smiling slightly.

"How's my Arty doing?"Mrs.Fowl asked.

Arty?Wasn't his name Artemis? Thought Artemis looking at his Mother in a confused expression.

"**HA FOWLS CONFUSED!"Laughfed Root.**

"**Shut up and watch it." Snapped one of the officers.**

Butler looked down at him surprised…His employer had a confused expression on his face. And he was only one.

"Good Mistress." Butler replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Angella?"Mrs.Fowl snapped.

"Mr. Fowl would not appreciate it." Muttered Butler.

"Oh he's just being grouchy lately."Wispered Mrs. Fowl in a worried tone.

Arty made a squeaking sound that sound like Mum. Mrs. Fowl picked him up.

"Awwwww my baby is trying to talk." Smiled Mrs. Fowl.

Mr. Fowl snorted…It sound more like a squeak.

"MUM

!"Artemis squeked.MY ARTY TALKED!" Smiled Mrs. Fowl.

"**Mr. Fowl better be impressed after this." Growled Trouble.**

"**Yeah."Said another elf.**

"About time." Snapped Mr. Fowl.

"**WHHHHHHHHHHHHAT!"Everyone in the room roared, and made booing noises.**

Butler looked surprised. What was he getting at about time? I stared talking a couple a weeks after…Thought Mr. Fowl.

"What do you mean about time?" Snapped Mrs. Fowl.

"Nothing hun."ArtemisI muttered.

"Fat-ter!" Artemis II squeaked.

"See he can't even say Father!" Yelled Mr. Fowl.

Artemis went silent his eyes went wide…He made sobbing noises." FOWL DON'T CRY!" Roared Mr. Fowl getting up towards Artemis. Artemis's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and he stared crying.

"WHAT A BASTERED!"Yelled some of the other elves and started arguing

"**FOWLS DON'T CRY!" Roared Mr. Fowl angrily…Artemis cried harder.**

"My poor baby! Stop yelling at him he's only one!" Hissed Mrs. Fowl picking Artemis II in her arms gently, and rocking him back and forth.

"**GO MRS FOWL!" Cheered every elf Holly just stared silently at the screen and studied Artemis II scared face.**

Now look at what that kid did…He made him and his wife get into a fight…He'd be grounded later. Now he had to go to work. Thought Mr. Fowl as he left the room.

Artemis II stared shivering…I don't like him. Thought Artemis II…Tiredly as he held onto his Mother and soon fell asleep in her arms.

"That's a good boy." Smiled Mrs. Fowl taking the hair out of his face.

"**Awwwwwww…"Some of the LEPrecon members whispered. Roots eyes softened for only a sec before Harding again.**

**Holly smiled silently now that was more like it.**

**What do you think?**

Give Mr. Fowl a cruel number please 1 out of 10. I'd give him about a 9 and half.


	4. My Little Genius

Authors Notes: Sorry I have not updated.

End of Authors Notes:

Year2:

Artemis Fowl yawned slowly as he opened his bright happy blue eyes, his Mother holding him softly in a hug, his Father never around as usual, instead there stood Butler. He smiled happily, up at him.

"Doesn't he have the best smile?" Bragged Mrs. Fowl to a lady, wearing her tight grey blackish hair in a bun, great big round glasses, pale skin, rosy cheeks, a large pointed nose, big red lips and far too much make up.

'here we go again…'Butler thought…With no expression on his face what so ever.

"No, I've seen better." She sneered with a grin.

"Like who's?" Mrs. Fowl scowled, Artemis blinked as he stared at the lady a cold smirk on his face, like he had seen his father do…

**Everyone gasped; he looked like the Artemis they knew.**

She shivered, as she stared at Artemis with a slight look of surprise." He certainly is like his Father…"She hissed darkly.

**Everyone blinked, and glared at the lady.**

Mrs. Fowl rolled her eyes." Really, he's only two."

"Why did you marry that…That man Angie darling?" She demanded coldly.

'**Yes why indeed…Was going through several of the LEPrecon officers mind.**

Mrs. Fowl looked offended, Artemis narrowed his eyes." Leave Mum alone."

She stared a look of shock on her face.' why do they always under estimate me?' Artemis thought, as the lady looked like she was going to faint.

"Lavender…"Mrs. Fowl sighed." Butler…"

It seemed to be a regular, because Butler seemed to know what to do exactly, and pinched a nerve in her neck.

"Where was I?" Lavender asked stupidly.

"You where about to leave." Mrs. Fowl smiled.

**Everyone snickered, a few laughs at that…' How ever could Mrs. Fowl marry a man like Mr. Fowl?**

"I was…wasn't I?" She muttered picking up her hand bag, and walking quickly out of the room.

"Butler, assort her to the…door."Mrs. Fowl frowned as she looked down at Artemis, than smiled. "My little genius eh?" She whispered softly, taking some of the hair in his face out of it.

"**Got that right!" One of them yelled, before sitting back into his seat. Holly smiled, and what a Genius he would turn into…**

**End of Authors Notes:**

**I'm going to update TWICE**


	5. Birthday!

Authors Notes: UPDATING AGAIN

End of Authors Notes.

Year 3:

Artemis smiled happily as he waited by the door excitement through his face. As he waited impatiently for his Fathers return.'Todays my birthday, he promised to come.'

**Everyone blinked and thought along the lines, why dose he want him to come? Maybe Mr. Fowl wasn't that bad he did promise he would come to his birthday…**

"Come down, Arty." Smiled Mrs. Fowl, happily with a joking expression. Artemis blinked, and blushed.

"Sorry, Mum…"Artemis mumbled glaring at his shoes.

**Everyone stared blankly at Artemis.**

"I was joking, today's your birthday!" Mrs. Fowl cried happily.

**Everyone cheered, and smiled." See Mrs. Fowls the best, I wish she was my MOTHER!" Yelled one of the LEPrecon officers happily.**

"**Yeah…"Agreed all of them but Grub.**

"**But mummy says- OH SHUT UP GRUB!" Roared Trouble coldly.**

"Oh…but Father…sir…Says that, Fowls do not get excited…"Artemis mumbled his voice changing.

**Everyone stared…" I don't want his Father…"They mumbled, all in agree meant.**

"But it doesn't matter because today is your birthday!"Mrs. Fowl said picking up Artemis into a big hug. Artemis smiled, happily giving his Mom, a hug than quickly letting go."Fowls...Do not hug-Artemis what did I say, today is your birthday." She said making the you're in, a lot happier tone...

"Okay."Artemis smiled, as she put him back down gently on the ground. He smiled, waiting for his Father to come.

Two Hours Later…

Artemis sat on the door stop, staring out onto the road, a sad expression on his face…'why doesn't he come? Dose he think I'm…small…Pathetic…not good enough…for his time.' He thought a sadder and more miserable expression growing on his face.

**Everyone's eyes saddened, and went silent… **

"Artemis, maybe you should come in side." Butler muttered in a softer tone, looking down at Artemis.

"You're not doing your job…"Artemis muttered.

"Hum?"

"Your not sopost to get attached to me, and if you are trying to cheer me up, it's only because of your job."Artemis grumbled coldly, sounding like a viper' his Father had told him that a while ago…and he didn't want to believe it either.'.

**Everyone turned there heads to Butler, wondering what the answer would be…**

Butler's eyes widened, he always cared about him, no matter what, and had gotten a little attached to him… Okay, okay a lot… He was like a younger brother he never had…Or even a son…."Artemis…"he ignored him."Artemis…"He whispered again, in a more demanding tone.

"Yes?"Artemis whispered looking up at Butler, wide eyed.

"I'll always be there for you, I thought you knew that." He whispered softly.

"**Aww…"Everyone knew Butler, was a big softy, or maybe not, as they thought back to the Troll, Root crossed his hand, a softer expression on his face...**

"I do…Its just…Maybe we could be friends?" He asked hopefully.

"Why not?" He asked smiling; Artemis smiled, and walked up to Butler, giving him the hardest hug he could manage.

"**Aww…"Even Root joined in this time.**

"Want to wait here for Father?" Artemis asked; as Butler gave him a small hug…"sure."

5 Hours Later…

It was midnight and all was silent, tell a car came driving up the road, Artemis had a disappointed Expression on his face, as he waited for the Car to stop, and when he saw his Father exit the Car, he ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"**Aww...His Father doesn't deserve a kid like that." The thought something along the lines of that…**

Suddenly Artemis landed onto the ground, hard a shocked expression on his face as his Father walked by him.

"No hugs, Artemis."He hissed." Only hand shakes." He growled coldly.' for his own good.' He thought." Double the work tomorrow Artemis, no buts…"He hissed as he walked past Butler.

**Everyone gasped, and let out growls, and fired nasty insults at Mr. Fowl, which I well not right down…**

**Authors Notes:  
**

**What do you think eh?  
**

**Review**


	6. Run away arty!

Authors Notes:

Thanks for the reviews

End of Authors Notes.

Year Four

A four years old Artemis, as pale as a vampire, and slightly cold eyes walked down the hallways, when he heard a conversation.

"_I can't believe it." His father hissed._

"_Me either, I can't believe that your son, well isn't at your expectations yet." He muttered with annoyance._

**Everyone stared with annoyance and hatred on there faces, where was Mrs. Fowl? They thought.**

Artemis paused.

"_Hm, well do you have any ideas?" His father questioned." I knew he would be trouble, he was a runt, when he was born."_

**Everyone gasped as all eyes fell on Artemis.**

Artemis's eyes widened as they quickly filled with tears, pain and sorrow...

"There you are-Artemis?" Butler cut himself off, as he stared at Artemis silently after coming up from behind him.

"**Good old Butler would cheer him up." Grub piped up, which got stares from every body." What?"**

He stared at him for a moment, and than he ran as soon as that happened he fell to his knees coughing, Butler ran towards him. An angry look flashed into Artemis's eyes.

"**About time, he started to hate his father." Root muttered.**

**Everyone nodded there heads.**

"**Why did he save him, I still don't have the reason." Muttered one of the LEPrecon.**

**Everyone in the room shrugged.**

"Go- a-way!"Artemis yelled between cough's clutching his chest, a look of pain flashed into his eyes.

Artemis's Father entered the hallway, a look of shock appeared on his face, when he saw the angry look in Artemis's eyes, and how weak he was.

"Artemis?" His Father questioned, the look of hate grew in his face, as he got too his feet, and ran some more, clutching his chest, as he through the doors opened and ran down a hallway, his heart thumped faster, yelling at him too stop, as he ran left than right than down the hall some more, and than…

He walked outside, silently a stunned expression on his face as he walked, timed seemed to slow as he did so, tears tickled down his face, as he walked down into the grassy field, his heart thumped harder in his chest, all he wanted to fall and lie there, if there wasn't something already lying there on the ground…

Part Two

R and R


	7. The Officer

Authors Notes:

Sorry I didn't Update I broke my arm.

And know it's healed

YippyIM BACK MUHAHAHAHHAHA

End.

Part Two Run Away Arty:

**The LEPrecon stared, how was this possible? Whispers filled the room, as they all stared at the screen. There laying on the ground was, a LEPrecon officer, laying in the snow.**

Artemis looked around, and then picked up a stick, and poked the officer, when he didn't move, he checked if he was still alive.

"Are you okay?" He murmured checking his pulse; no answer came from the LEPrecon officer,' what should I do with it?' He thought studying the small faerie.

"**I bet he leaves it."Murmered one of the LEPrecon officers, everyone glared at him, and he seemed to have melted into his chair.**

He bent down and struggled to drag the LEPrecon officer into the woods, there was a small cabin near by, filled with a bed, and medicine, also with some food surplice, he put the LEPrecon officer on the bed.

"Can I stay?" was all that he said as sparks danced down his hands, his voice was rather weak and filled with pain.

**The LEPrecon officers stared in horror, and in wonder at what was happening. Is this how the famous Artemis Fowl found out about them?**

"You can stay tell your healed."Artemis muttered quietly, wondering what was wrong with him as he backed away." why are you sparking?" he questioned wide eyed with fear, no reply came to him.

**They all blinked wondering how such a nice kid should turn so evil, in the future…they also wondered why he had stolen some of the fairy gold from them, but then again, he was probably mind wiped.**

Artemis sighed as he slowly walked to the injured LEPrecon and took out some bandages, and noticed his arm had been shot, he winced at the sight of blood."Ouch."He murmured at the sight, he slowly began to pull up the sleeve of the LEPrecon officer.

"What are doing?" He mumbled weakly, his eyes still closed.

**They all blinked, and wondered who the LEPrecon officer was; whispers filled the room, as they all turned to a rather stunned commander Root.**

"**What are you staring at?" He snarled coldly as they all turned there attention back to the TV.**

"Wrapping your arm in bandages." He whispered softly, no reply came from him, Artemis still felt weak from running as he wrapped the bandages around the LEPrecon officers arm, after taking the bullet out with a pair of tweezers, and getting a rather large cry of pain from the officer.

Three days later:

Artemis opened his eyes, wondering if the officer of some sort would be there when he went to go check on him; he carried some vegetables with him, because it seemed that the Officer didn't look like the meat eating type.

**The LEPrecon's officers eyes were glued to the screen, wondering when the LEPrecon would find out that one of there officers were missing and where they where. There was no file on this case.**

**Because If there was, then they would all know, about it by know, and they hadn't heard anything about this before…**

Of course he wasn't aloud to go out side, but that didn't mean that he didn't. He seemed to have forgotten all about his studies, and was rather ignoring his father when ever he tried to talk to him.

"Artemis."His Father murmured walking in front of him, he ignored his Father, and pushed past him." Go away." was all that he said, ignoring the pained look on his Fathers face, and entering the out side garden where he stretched for a moment.

"**GO ARTEMIS!"Cheered one of the LEPrecon officers, known as Trouble, he ignored some of the disapproving stares from some of the older members, but then again, all those that had given the disapproving stares were getting glared at.**

Butler had wondered what the boy was up to, but figured that he had just found a new pet, and when he asked if he could come along, Artemis had snapped."No."In the coldest voice he had ever head in his life.

**Holly winced at the cold voice, that sounded very familure.**

Artemis didn't care anymore about his Father what he had thought about him, he walked towards the cabin, and entered it.

"**About time." Commander Root murmured frowning slightly.**

The LEPrecon office struggled to sit up, he quickly tried to help him, the officer seemed stunned at his display.

"Are you hungrey?"He murmured taking out a carrot, the LEPrecon officer blinked, and stared at Artemis like he was some sort of disease, and didn't seem to believe what was happening.

**They all blinked in confusement, why wasn't he calling Foaly to let him know where he was, well it probably was that he, either his communication was down, or he had just woken up, or he had already called foaly.**

"Um…yes." Came the rather weakened reply as he leaned against the wall, the LEPrecon officer started to take in his surroundings, his eyes on the boy most of the time.

"What's your name?"Artemis questioned with curiosity his head to one side, as he looked innocently at the LEPrecon officer.

**There eyes stared glued to the screen, as they awaited the reply, Commander Root seemed rather stunned as if just remembering something.**

"My name…is…Julies Root the second." Came the reply, then he seemed to want to smack himself in the head.

**All of them gasped, and stared at the rather stunned Commander, on the computer screen was Julius dead son. He had been killed that year…**

**Commander Root glared at Foaly,"Turn it off." He hissed like he wanted to ring his neck, Foaly shook his head and murmered."Not possible."**

"You weren't so post to tell me that were you? But it doesn't matter; no one would believe me anyways."He murmured with a sigh, as he stared at Julies the second.

"My names, Artemis Fowl the second."

Sorry for taking so long.

Read and review.


	8. Stuned

Authors Notes:

I'm Updating again for you all muhahahahah

End.

Part Three.

"Why wouldn't they believe you?" he murmured his eyes on Artemis,"not that I want them too, so don't try to convince them okay." He murmured as he took the carrot from Artemis, and started to nibble on it.

"Because." was all that he said as he looked away, and wondered to the window," I have school tomorrow."

"Oh, well I better be going." He murmured weakly.

**Root sighed in relief, so he didn't have to kill Artemis, because you see no one knew exactly what had happened to his son.**

"You can't leave, not until you're healed." Came the stubborn reply from Artemis, as he locked the door." I have vegetables for you. You don't look like you eat much meat so…"

'**if he had anything to do with hurting my son, I'm going to kill him!' he thought glaring at the screen, thought it didn't look like he had anything to do with it...at all it seemed as if Artemis was a different person…**

"No, vegetables are good." Murmured Julius the second his eyes on Artemis Fowl the second." Good point, I probably wouldn't make it anyways."He murmured weakly as he remained where he was his eyes closed.

"How did you get shot?" He murmured weakly, his eyes on the LEPrecon officers.

**Root wanted to know that answer, but knew that he would have to lie to Artemis. Because he was human after all.**

"Hunting accident." Came the quick reply. Too quickly.

'Why is he lying?'Artemis thought,'oh well if he doesn't want to tell me, then it's none of my business…'"what are you an officer of?"Artemis questioned looking at him." You look pretty young to be an officer, where's your parents? Where do you come from?" I questioned him.

"**Yes your right it's none of your business…"Growled Root in frustration. Wondering how his son would get out of this mess…**

**All the LEPrecon officers stared at Root, but made no comment, knowing that he would probably just yell at them…**

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Julius II demanded glaring at me, I winced under his glare and remained silent, and only shrugged.

"I don't know." he replied backing away from him know,"Um…I have to go…"He whispered rather weakly as he turned to leave.

**They all blinked in surprise.**

"Wait!" Julius the second commanded," I can't tell you anything because it would endanger my people." He muremered,"well you keep my presence…private?"

"Oh you mean like a secret? Are you on some sort of mission?"Artemis asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah like a secreat!"He replied in relief,"Yeah I'm on a mission to ah…get…something top secret."

"Oh…Okay I promise to keep it a secret!"Artemis replied, his eyes sparkling.

**Root smiled proudly about how smart his son was, and how fast that he could think, and looked at Artemis.'good thing he isn't like he is know, or my son probably would have been a side show freak.' Thought Root his smile vanished at the thought.**

Julius the second sighed in relief and closed his eyes, at least he would have some time away from the child, not that he didn't like the kid, he asked to many questioned…Too many to his likings that is…besides he would have to contact Filly.

"**Foaly who's Filly?" Demanded Commander Root.**

"**The centaur that us to do the above ground work."Foaly murmured, as he stood up and began to stretch his legs.**

**Commander Root glared hatefully at Foaly and looked like he wanted to strangel him.**

**Foaly gulped.**

Artemis sighed as he walked up the path to Fowl manner, and paused when he saw his Father, and stared at him for a moment, his Father met his gaze, anger and shock filled Artemis's eyes.

**They all gasped in shock, Root forgot about strangling Foaly and stared stunned at the screen. A silence filled there hearts along with hatred at Artemis's father.**

He was with another woman. Some one other then his Mother, kissing her... Tears dripped down his face, as he watched his Fathers shocked eyes land on Artemis's. Artemis ran past him, and down the hallway and into his room and slammed the door shut locking it.

Authors Notes:

I UPDATED

o.0

Smacks Artemis's Father in the head.

End.


	9. Pain

**Arthours Notes: **

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm working on a story of my own. Sorry.XX> I've gotten better so I'll make this longer okay? **

**"The Black Coyote Always Howls" **

**End. **

"Artemis! Open this door right know!" Shouted Artemis the first angrily as he knocked on the door.

No answer came from inside the room.

**"What an idiot he thinks Artemis will answer him." Grumbled Root, who snorted soon after. A mutter of agreements was soon followed. **

"Artemis if you don't open this door. I will break it down." hissed Artemis the first once again as he slammed his fist against the door three times before he forced it opened. "Artemis? Where are you?" He demanded as he looked around the room.

**Everyone remained silent, as they blinked? Where could he have gone. There eyes trailed to the other side of the room. **

Artemis the second was no where in site. The window was opened.

**"There's no way mud boy could? Would..."Stuttered Grub his eyes wide. **

"Arty? What's going on?" The women called from some where at the bottom of the stairs, she sounded a bit worried.

"Nothing." He replied as he walked out of the room without a second thought.

**'Nothing but your stupidity.' thought Holly as she crossed her arms. 'How could he take this? Wasn't Artemis a genius? Why did he want to go and find his Father? It didn't make any sense.' **

Artemis got out from under neat the bed. His legs trembled; hatred grew in his eyes as he went to his door and closed it gently. 'Why Father? Why must you insist on being such a...jerk...'his eyes hardened as he thought these words?

**'Maybe cruelty...was it?' Holly thought as she looked up at the screen,' Maybe cruelty made Artemis who he is those years ago...'she sighed as the Leprecon officers as they continued to watch**.

He sighed as he walked silently over to the window. A ladder reached onto the ground. 'I should go visit Julius...he's probably getting lonely...'he thought as he climbed down the window.

Two Weeks Later...

**"Oh come on Foaly stop fast forwarding it!" Winned Grub as he glared at the centaur. **

**"Oh come on. It's just him and Julius bonding." Grumbled Foaly as he yawned, **

Artemis smiled as he rushed towards the house Julius was kipped in. A smile had spread across his face as he rushed over towards the house. They had been the best of friends, he and Julius. He had avoided his father. Not that it was hard to avoid him. It was easier then trying to get his attention that was for sure.

"Artemis

"Artemis! Open this door right know!" Shouted Artemis the first angrily as he knocked on the door.

No answer came from inside the room.

**"What an idiot he thinks Artemis will answer him." Grumbled Root, who snorted soon after. A mutter of agreements were soon followed. **

"Artemis if you don't open this door. I will break it down." hissed Artemis the first once again as he slammed his fist against the door three times before he forced it opened. "Artemis? Where are you?" He demanded as he looked around the room.

**Everyone remained silent, as they blinked? Where could he have gone. There eyes trailed to the other side of the room. **

Artemis the second was no where in site. The window was opened.

**"There's no way mud boy could? Would..."Stuttered Grub his eyes wide. **

"Arty? Whets going on?" The women called from some where at the bottom of the stairs, she sounded a bit worried.

"Nothing." He replied as he walked out of the room without a second thought.

**'Nothing but your stupidity.' thought Holly as she crossed her arms. ' How could he take this? Wasn't Artemis a genius? Why did he want to go and find his Father? It didn't make any sense.' **

Artemis got out from under neat the bed. His legs trembled, hatred grew in his eyes as he went to his door and closed it gently. 'Why Father? Why must you insist on being such a...jerk...'his eyes hardened as he thought these words.

**'Maybe cruelty...was it?'Holly thought as she looked up at the screen,' Maybe cruelty made Artemis who he is those years ago...'she sighed as the Leprecon officers as theycontinued to watch**.

He sighed as he walked silently over to the window. A ladder reached onto the ground. ' I should go visit Julius...he's probably getting lonely...'he thought as he climbed down the window.

Two Weeks Later...

**"Oh come on Foaly stop fast forwarding it!" Winned Grub as he glared at the centaur. **

**"Oh come on. Its just him and Julius bonding." Grumbled Foaly as he yawned, **

Artemis smiled as he rushed towards the house Julius was kipped in. A smile had spread across his face as he rushed over towards the house. They had been the best of friends, he and Julius. He had avoided his father. Not that it was hard to avoid him. It was easier then trying to get his attention that was for sure.

"Artemis?"Julius stood out side of the house. His wound was now healed. Artemis's smile fadded.

"Your leaving aren't you?" Whispered Artemis as he looked down at the ground. He had told Julius everything how his Father treated him. And what he was doing. Tears appeared in his eyes.

**"Awe..."they all whispered. **

**'Hes going to miss him...' Holly thought as she watched silently. **

"Yes...I have to...My family is probably worrying about me." He replied, Artemis looked at him a bit startled.

"Oh that's right...only my family don't care." he mumbled as he turned away from his friend, "well...I guess I have to say good bye." Artemis whispered softly, Julius walked over towards him his hand reaching out for him. The sound like gun shot rang threw out the sky. "Ar-

**Gasps rang threw out all of them. Julius eyes widened. 'so this is how he died.' he thought as he stared at the screen. His son let a cry of pain as he was thrown back onto the ground. **

Artemis's eyes widened as he slowly turned to look at his friend. His legs trembled under neath him as he fell to his knees over his friend. "Julius." He gasped as his friend reached out for him, a broach in his hand, two green leaves, along with a white acorn, also an oaked nut. It was pure white like in the broach.

"Good bye friend." Julius whispered as Artemis began to cry, "No...You can't leave...me..."He whispered as strong hands grabbed him from behind.

**No one made a sound there eyes were on Julius and the screen. **

"It's okay Artemis. I won't let him hurt you." Hissed his Father, Artemis looked up at his Father in anger. As he began to pound on him.

**Julius stared at Fowls Father his face turning red with anger. **

"You killed my best friend!" He sobbed.

**"why that..." **

He remained silent for a moment," What did I tell you about friends!" He shouted angrily, as Artemis struggled in his grasp.

"I hate you!" He yelled threw hiccups, as something hit him in the back of the neck. His vision blurred as he fell limp in his Fathers arms.

**'His memories were earsed."Holly whispered. **

"Whets going on-Artemis's Father cut himself off as he fell towards the ground with a thud.

**Arthours notes: **

**Sorry it took me forever to updateXXX> **

**"The Black Coyote Always Howls" **

**Ends. **

?"Julius stood out side of the house. His wound was know healed. Artemis's smile faded.

"Your leaving aren't you?" Whispered Artemis as he looked down at the ground. He had told Julius everything how his Father treated him. And what he was doing. Tears appeared in his eyes.

**"Aww..."they all whispered. **

**'He's going to miss him...' Holly thought as she watched silently. **

"Yes...I have to...My family is probably worrying about me." He replied, Artemis looked at him a bit startled.

"Oh that's right...only my family doesn't care." he mumbled as he turned away from his friend, "well...I guess I have to say good bye."Artemis whispered softly, Julius walked over towards him his hand reaching out for him. The sound like gun shot rang threw out the sky. "Ar-

**Gasps rang threw out all of them. Julius eyes widened. 'So this is how he died.' he thought as he stared at the screen. His son let a cry of pain as he was thrown back onto the ground. **

Artemis's eyes widened as he slowly turned to look at his friend. His legs trembled under neath him as he fell to his knees over his friend. "Julius." He gasped as his friend reached out for him, a broach in his hand, two green leaves, along with a white acorn, also an oaked nut. It was pure white like in the broach.

"Good bye friend." Julius whispered as Artemis began to cry, "No...You can't leave...me..."He whispered as strong hands grabbed him from behind.

**No one made a sound there eyes were on Julius and the screen. **

"It's okay Artemis. I won't let him hurt you." Hissed his Father, Artemis looked up at his Father in anger. As he began to pound on him.

**Julius stared at Fowls Father his face turning red with anger. **

"You killed my best friend!" He sobbed.

**"Why that..." **

He remained silent for a moment," What did I tell you about friends!" He shouted angrily, as Artemis struggled in his grasp.

"I hate you!" He yelled threw hiccups, as something hit him in the back of the neck. His vision blurred as he fell limp in his Fathers arms.

**'His memories were erased."Holly whispered. **

"Whets going on-Artemis's Father cut himself off as he fell towards the ground with a thud.

**Arthours notes: **

**Sorry it took me forever to updateXXX> **

**"The Black Coyote Always Howls" **

**Ends. **


	10. The End

**Arthours Notes:**

**Thanks For THe reviews**

**End Of Arthours Notes:**

**Artemis avoided looking at his Father, "Fa-**

**"Artemis you made a mistake."He replied stiffly a sthey walked down the hallway.**

**"What?"Artemis demanded as he looked up at his Father.**

**"In making a friend...you...put there life in danger."He replied as they walked.**

**Artemis stiftened as he looked up at his Father, "Most...people don't ha ve murderes as Fathers."He hissed as he was pushed into the room.**

When Artemis opened his eyes, 'what happened?'he thought as he laid on his bed. His memories of the past few weeks were gone. His eyes hardened a she stood up and walked over towords the desk. Something dropped from his hand...' A broach?'he htought as he looked down at the broach his hand reaching out towards it.

"What is this?"He mummbled as he picked up the broach and walked out of the room, he walked out of his room and down the oak floors. Pausing he opened the door to the out side world.

Artemis walked threw the path and over towords the very place Julius had died. Bending down he began to dig with his fingers. When he was done digging he gently put the seed of the oak into the ground. slowly he covered the seed. ' why do i fell like this.' he thuoght as he got up and looked at the oak.

A single tear dripped down his face. He shook his head before walking back to the house. You see by wiping the mind of both him and his Father had changed them both. When his memory had been whiped, along with Artemis's kindness. Artemis's fathers kindness had been restroded, by the order of the conceil. They couldn't have a human that much of his or her rocker. They might become a threat.

Holly smiled as she looked down at Artemis, who stood out side right before the oak tree that had grown. A smile spread on Artemis's face as he looked up. His hands trailed hte soft bark of the oak tree.

"Artemis?" Holly called, he jumped when he heard his name. " Hello caption."He replied.

"I see you're memories have returned."She replied softly.

Artemis frowned, " Your not going to take htem away again are you?"He sounded a bit worried, " Because if you are-

"No...we've brought some one to see you Artemis."She smiled, as she nudged her head besides him. Artemis turned his head, hsi eyes widened as he turned arorund to see. Julius II?

"You survied."He whispered softly, as he stared at his friend.

He smiled saddly, " Yes I did...but unfortantly...I ended up in a wheel chair not to long after...I was forbidden to-

"No need to exsplain old friend."Artemis replied as he walked over towords his friend, he seemed rather stunned at the moment.

"Yes...but I'm afraid that we must leave before your father gets here." he replied, " Oh and another thing Artemis Happy birthday."He replied.

Artemis smiled. "But what do you mean we?"He questioned as he looked at him coursiously.

"Why didn't Butler tell you? Were taking you to haven for hte day." He smiled, Artemis smiled a real smile.

Holly smiled, " Its good to have you back."She replied.

"It is good to see you all again my friends...but wheres-

"Hey Art! Save me from them! Take me with you! You have way better food then they do!" Winned Mulch as he rushed over towards Artemis. Artemis laughed.

"But there food is good for you isn't it?"He replied.

"Yes and thats the horrible part!"He winned as Butler came from behind Artemis, " Happy Surprise Birthday Artemis." Smiled Butler as he put a hand on Artemis's shoulders. He looked up at his friend, " Yes...this is the best birthday I ever had,"He smiled.

**Fin**


End file.
